Tryptique : BLANC
by Melie973
Summary: Une violente prise de conscience. Lisbon panique. Lisbon's POV.


_La série ne m'appartient pas et bla et bla..._

J'avoue l'avoir écrite assez vite (re-travailler bien sur!) et hésiter pour la poster. Malgré cette réticence, j'estime que toute critique est la bienvenue, n'hésitez pas. A savoir aussi que j'ai écris un deuxième fic, plus ou moin la suivante de celle ci. Je la travaille en ce moment même, et si vous voulez la lire, je la publierai prochainement.  
bonne lecture.  
mel 

**TRYPTIQUE : BLANC**

Ses yeux papillonnent doucement. Cela va se terminer, ce moment entre songe et réalité. Cet instant où l'on sait que l'on rêve et qu'il est temps de se réveiller. Alors elle prend doucement conscience des choses. Ses paupières encore closes, elle sent une légère chaleur dessus. Elle sent une légère brise balayent ses cheveux. Les draps blancs immaculés caressent sa peau. Elle laisse la lumière forcer le passage de la réalité, elle sourit, elle est bien.  
Et puis soudain la prise de conscience, un détail insignifiant, partisans de son bonheur, un souffle chaud, léger, régulier… et tout s'enchaine, comme si soudainement elle ne pouvait plus le nier, au bord du précipice elle ne peut plus reculer. Elle fait le point. Elle n'a plus le choix. Alors elle réalise : elle est couché sur le coté face contre le mur, un bras masculin lui maintenant la taille, ses propres doigts entrelacés dans cette main étrangère, cette chaleur dans son dos, ce souffle toujours présent sur sa nuque. Une partie d'elle veut repartir dans ses songes, fuir la réalité, restée dans ses bras et dormir avec lui…  
Lui… soudain elle a peur, ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme avec qui elle se trouve.  
Ce n'est pas n'importe quel mâle rencontrer dans un bar tard le soir, quand l'alcool et la solitude font des ravages, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Lui…

Elle se met à paniquer : ses yeux s'ouvrent violemment. La blancheur des draps devient tout à coup aveuglante, agressive. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle vient de faire ?  
Avec la réalité vient les flashes back … début de la soirée très claire, distinct, puis plus la soirée s'allonge et plus les souvenirs ce font rares, le plus bizarre c'est que ce n'est pas forcement la faute de l'alcool, elle a toujours eu une bonne mémoire, même quand elle est soule…. non c'est autre chose, comme un refus, un déni total des détails juste des flashes…

Au départ tout est clair : hier soir, une affaire la retenait au bureau (sordide affaire d'une femme seule retrouver assassinée). Elle était sortie plus tard que les autres, refusant de rentrer chez soi, une fille seule, comme elle… elle refusait ça, cette réalité. La solution était mauvaise, universelle et salvatrice il faut bien l'avoué : boire un verre vite ! S'ouvrir à des inconnus comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel : oublié la flic, oublié la célibataire qui ne laissait personne l'approcher. Pour cette nuit, elle voulait être comme toutes ces filles.  
Au début ça avait fonctionné, les hommes la trouvait plutôt mignonne elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver son bonheur. Et puis l'alcool aidant et ce fichu miroir derrière le barman avait eu raison d'elle : elle avait envoyé balader les plus insistants, refuser poliment les avances timides et commander un autre verre de scotch, plus de tequila, ça l'a rendait trop triste et ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter ce soir… Admirant la déchéance dans laquelle elle plongeait, elle fixait le miroir en face d'elle. Elle n'était pas soule au point de pleurer, elle était soule au point de sourire, pas gaie, plutôt légèrement mélancolique. Elle baissa les yeux vers son verre.

Un énième homme qui vint lui adressé la parole, sa voix à elle légèrement pâteuse pour décliner sans même le regarder, avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Boire seule c'était sa nouvelle devise! Puis une voix aussi douce et suave que familière. Elle avait éclaté de rire, bon d'accord elle était soule, elle trouvait la situation tellement ridicule... Il avait rit aussi, pris le tabouret à cote d'elle, à une distance plus que raisonnable et avait commandé un verre. Surprise, elle l'avait vu le vider d'un trait et s'était enfin rendu compte que lui aussi n'était pas à son premier. Il lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas son habitude ce genre de chose, elle l'avait cru, elle comprenait. Et puis l'alcool aidant ils avaient parlé de toutes sortes de choses : personnelles, impersonnelles…  
Et puis plus rien, que ces yeux, ses mains, sa bouche, lui tout entier. Elle l'avait voulu, ça elle s'en souvenait. Cette petite fille terrorisée par ses propres sentiments, cette peur, tout ça avait disparu pour laisser place à une spontanéité dont elle ne se croyait pas capable, une fraicheur, un naturel désarmant pour elle comme pour lui…

Elle était là, dans ces draps blancs, à refaire le tour de la soirée et elle se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était sentie vivre enfin dans ses bras. Et maintenant…maintenant elle fermait les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, elle ne voulait plus y penser. Pourquoi faut il que tout soit si compliquer ? Elle avait compromis sa carrière, sa vie tout ça pour une soirée, tout ça pour une nuit avec lui… avec lui.  
Une petite voix dans sa tête avait envie d' exulté, de crier de joie, de se retournée et d'embrasser ses lèvres endormies, de se lover dans ses bras et passer ce seul jour de congé contre lui. Elle la fit taire aussitôt.  
Encore une fois elle rouvrit les yeux : partir vite. Elle ne voulait pas penser, pas réfléchir, pas réaliser. Elle voulait partir, rentrer chez elle, quitter cette chambre d'hôtel, ces draps, ses bras, son odeur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle cligna des paupières juste pour prendre ce visage, froid et distant, juste pour la prestance… elle défit ses doigts aux siens. A présent ses mains étaient glacées. Quand elle se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, c'est tout son être qui grelottait. Il émit un grognement quand elle le quitta et elle implora le ciel pour ne pas qu'il se réveille. Elle se leva, ramassa ses vêtements vite, enfila le strict minimum, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle ne voulait pas se retournée pourtant c'est ce quelle fit. Il était étendu sur le ventre, le drap à hauteur de la taille, son bras protecteur était étendu devant lui à la place qu'elle avait quitté. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille paraissaient dorés par la lumière du soleil, il dormait profondément. Et toujours cette voix qui ne voulait pas se taire dans la tête, cette voix qui maintenant lui soufflait « pourquoi dort-il si bien alors qu'il est insomniaque ?». Cette voix mesquine qui voulait l'entraîner de nouveau vers le lit, ses yeux redevinrent brillants encore. Elle souffla lentement et se retourna vers la porte. Elle la referma derrière elle et s'appuya contre. Le reste de la suite était si lumineux qu'elle cligna des yeux. Une minuscule table basse en bois se trouvait au milieu du salon. Des roses rouges trônaient dessus. Encore un flashe : cette virée au jardin botanique tout les deux ivres de bonheur ou d'alcool comme des adolescents. Il avait coupé ses fleurs et les larmes aux yeux de joie et de rire elle l'avait entendu réciter cette tirade d'une pièce de théâtre française alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Elle l'avait découvert drôle, séduisant, adorable et sexy. Mon dieu ce qu'elle avait aimé cette soirée ! Une partie d'eux mêmes oubliés, revenus à la vie. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait, et cette voix toujours…

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et pour se donner une contenance elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, et toucha un petit objet… Elle releva soudain la tête, la mémoire revenant comme une énorme vague qui vous submerge, elle sorti sa main de sa poche en tremblant. Un anneau doré. Son alliance. Et la tout revint : hier soir alors qu'il l'embrassait pour la première fois et qu'elle répondait à son étreinte, quelques chose l'avait dérangé .Quand il avait pris son visage dans ses mains et plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes, la froideur du métal sur sa joue l'avait freinée. A bout de souffle elle s'était écartée … Il avait compris tout de suite. Pas besoin de parler. Il lui avait souri, ce sourire triste et malicieux à la fois, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et qu'il ne destinait qu'à elle. Il l'avait enlevé et d'un geste souple, avait mis le bijou dans sa poche à elle. Hier elle avait cru comprendre son geste. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes tandis qu'elle regardait cet anneau : pour l'ami qu'elle avait perdu, pour l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse Elle paniquait : trop de prise de conscience, trop de confusions dans ses sentiments, trop de sentiments, en fait. Il lui suffisait de faire demi-tour, de se retourner, d'ouvrir la porte et d'assumer. Cela lui paru insurmontable.  
Elle déposa l'alliance à cote des fleurs et avança dans le salon. La main sur la poignée de porte, elle inspira et expira longuement. Puis enfin, elle passa ce masque de froideur et sorti. Elle dévala les escaliers de l'hôtel et traversa le hall sans s'arrêter, sans un regard en arrière. Elle marcha vite dans la rue « surtout ne pas regarder la fenêtre de la chambre.  
Ne te retournes pas! Ne te retournes pas !».

Par la fenêtre il resta immobile, un drap autour de la taille, une main posé sur la vitre.  
«Retourne-toi ! Retourne-toi !»  
Theresa Lisbon tourna au coin de la rue presque en courant. Patrick Jane appuya son front contre la vitre froide et ferma les yeux.__

FIN

[i]à ma correctrice préférée (rds ma belle!)


End file.
